


Mask

by Blackie1225



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Operator - Freeform, Pills, Slight Angst?, Voice in the head, after MH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie1225/pseuds/Blackie1225
Summary: Tim wakes up to and feels terribly. He's sure he felt like that already. But when? He'd better not to remember, but can his mind stay fuzzy when the mask - he threw away years ago - is lying just a few steps away from him?





	Mask

He woke up from restless sleep and sat slowly so he wouldn't feel dizzy. His head ached. He was completely exhausted and sullen.

He slept all night but couldn't sink into sleep properly to get his body enough of rest. Constantly was rolling over but couldn't roundly wake up.

When he stood up, immediately ended up on the floor. I felt like this sometime before... Something was telling him he shouldn't try to recall when and why. But that weird feeling filling him from inside was pushing on his mind, as if it was alive. Alive, awake and desperately trying to trigger old memories. The ones that he wanted years ago to lock up and never unlock again.

He tried to stand up carefully - which he did successfully - but his shaking legs were merely able to hold him. Something suddenly nettled inside of his throat and man held hand to his mouth when coughing. Cough so strong it made his whole body joggle.

He rather sit down again and took his time - before coughing stopped and he gathered some power - and looked around the room. He had urge to look on the table. When he did, at a moment's notice was on his legs.

Gaze unwavering on white too much well known mask tremulous him and he almost ended up on the floor once again.

_No way. How could it be there?_

He couldn't believe it was laying there. He had thrown it away long time ago.

_Did I forget to take pills?_

Stumbled into kitchen, opened the case and stepped back in shock. Pills weren't there.

 _No. Please it can't repeats. It can't happen again._ Waves of panic were going through him.

 **And why not?** asked an intrusive voice in his head. He hadn't heard him for so long. That was for sure. He knew because memories started to crawl into his consciousness. **No need to worry, suffices little and you'll never have to be afraid again. Just give up on some stupid pills and take it. Take the mask. How about it?**

He shook his head. 'No. No...' Desperately began to fossick the case in hopeless effort to find them. Bigger and bigger panic started to take over him.

**Come on, Tim. Together we can be one again. You don't miss that freedom?**

Staggered and shook his head and kept whispering 'no' withal.

After long searching he finally found them anyway, only in different place. Poured a glass with water and washed down the pipe with it.

Breathed with relief. _It could've ended catastrophically._

Put away empty glass into sink and came back to bed. He still felt unpleasant dizziness and this time tendency to look on bed right next to himself.

The mask laid there. Aghast, he backed off. _How’d it gotten there? After all-_

Looked out of the window and any doubts disappeared. Tall faceless figure in black suit couldn't no one confound. Unfortunately.

**See? There's no chance to struggle. Come, we can join him and you'll never ever will have to deal with those binding human feelings.**

His gaze dropped on the mask which he took with tremulous hand. With repeated gaze out of window he found out that figure disappeared.

_Because of this everyone died and I should let it happen again? And not just that. Probably something even worse? No way!_

Tim took a sharp breath through his nose and calmly, determinedly shook away fear and went across the window. Opened in, grasped the mask and threw it away as far away as possible. With feeling of explicit relief he slightly smiled when saw that the surface of white mask cracked. He collapsed on the floor and stayed there.

**Don't worry, it was just a beginning. He'll come back...**


End file.
